Destino
by eriha
Summary: Lost Canvas. Situado entre la muerte de Albafica y la aparición de Asmita, son los pensamientos de Atenea acerca de la guerra. Fanfic escrito para el concurso de la comunidad Llusantronic.


**Antes de leer: **Fanfic escrito con motivo del concurso de oneshoots Lost Canvas de la comunidad Llusantronic.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad, además, de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Destino**

Amanece. Es un nuevo día. ¿Cuántos más podré presenciar? ¿Cuántas más veces bañará el Astro Rey con su luz estas tierras?

Mi mente es un torbellino de emociones al hacerme la última pregunta: ¿cuántas vidas más se apagarán antes de librar el mundo del mal que le asola? Tantos sacrificios, tantas batallas, tanta violencia… Ojalá nunca hubiera sucedido todo esto.

Ojalá no hubiéramos nacido.

No puedo evitar acordarme de lo feliz que fui una vez, hace mucho tiempo. En aquellos días, era una niña más, cuya única preocupación en este mundo era jugar. Más adelante fui separada de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida y tuve que aprender de un futuro no muy lejano, pero que entonces se me hacía a años luz.

Cuando por fin comprendí quién era y para qué había venido a este mundo, decidí que haría lo imposible por librar estas bellas tierras del sombrío acecho de mi tío Hades. Durante todo ese tiempo sentía que era capaz de "comerme el mundo". Nada podría impedir mi cometido de luchar por la humanidad, de protegerla, de ayudarla. Aún era muy pequeña, pero estaba decidida, muy decidida; así como en este hermoso día, con una diferencia. Una sutil diferencia.

Nadie podía prever lo que el destino me aguardaba.

El día que fui atacada en el mismo Santuario supe dos cosas: la primera, que la batalla acababa de empezar; la segunda, que nada volvería a ser como antes, pues ya no éramos los niños que alguna vez sólo querían jugar.

Porque fue precisamente al reencontrarme con Tenma después de tanto tiempo que supe que nada volvería a ser como antes. El destino es caprichoso.

Hace nada, finalmente, mis peores temores se cumplieron, mi hermano también está implicado en esta cruenta batalla. Mas no fue como esperaba, pues creí que él también sería ahora un Santo de Atenea y, sin embargo, resultó ser ni más ni menos que Hades, Señor del Inframundo, Dios de los Muertos y… mi principal enemigo desde la Era del Mito.

Me derrumbé, aunque no permití que nadie se diera cuenta. Durante años el principal motivo que me impulsó a seguir adelante fue pensar que lo hacía para que Alone y Tenma fuesen felices. Pero ahora… ahora veía como uno de ellos tenía que morir siguiendo mi causa, el otro debía morir simplemente por ser quien era. Tendría que matar a mi hermano, a mi propio hermano…

Estoy cansada, muy cansada. Por una parte, la incertidumbre sobre esta Guerra Sagrada no me deja ni dormir. Por otra parte, el desgaste físico que conlleva mantener esta barrera es realmente duro.

Pero aún hay algo más duro que todo lo anterior. La Muerte. La Muerte se cierne sobre los Santos de Atenea con la misma facilidad que el Sol ilumina el planeta. Y eso me aterra.

Primero fue Tenma, después le siguieron Áuriga, Flecha y Cerbero, y finalmente, el siguiente en caer ha sido Albafica de Piscis. Esta última muerte, hace poco menos de un día, ha dejado un gran vacío en nuestros corazones. Se fue uno de los doce, estamos en una guerra de verdad.

Me aterra porque eso me lleva a seguir formulándome la misma pregunta: ¿cuántas vidas? ¿Cuántas vidas más? También me asusta por el hecho de que a Hades parecen no importarle las vidas humanas. Espectros o no, los guerreros a su servicio son también humanos y, por lo tanto, mortales. Devolverles la vida solamente puede acarrear más sufrimiento; tanto para ellos, que ven como no puede llegar el ansiado descanso eterno, como para mí, que así debo ser testigo mudo de más muertes de mis amados y fieles Santos, y que debo seguir agotando mis fuerzas para que, por lo menos, un pequeño grupo de esos espectros no regrese a la vida.

No sé si seré capaz. Por primera vez en mis escasos trece años dudo. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré resistir. Estoy cansada, no quiero ver a nadie más morir.

Necesito seguir manteniendo la esperanza, pero no sé si seré capaz. Lo veo cada vez más difícil. Necesito un pequeño empujón, una pequeña ayuda para apartar por fin esta inseguridad que me carcome por dentro.

Esa pequeña ayuda llega en el mejor momento. Si hay alguien que puede igualarme, incluso superarme, en lo que a dudas se refiere, ése es Asmita de Virgo. Tiene muchas dudas, pero sobretodo, duda en mí y en mi capacidad.

Es ante él, pues, que debo mostrarme más decidida que nunca. Si la diosa está confusa, los Santos no rendirán. Es así de simple.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, es diferente. Me basta una única mirada para darme cuenta que Asmita ya no es el mismo. ¿Acaso ha despejado toda incertidumbre sobre mí? Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo.

"¿Ya han desaparecido tus dudas, Asmita?", le pregunto igualmente, a sabiendas de cuál va a ser su respuesta.

No me ha defraudado. La conversación posterior es clave para despejar mis dudas, ya que Asmita ha visto a Tenma en el Inframundo.

Quizá no esté aún todo perdido, después de todo.

Y ahora sigo cansada, de eso no hay duda. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que vuelvo a tener esa sensación de "comerme el mundo". Asmita era el pequeño empujón que necesitaba.

Y aunque indudablemente mantengo el mismo miedo a ver morir a más gente, aunque mi mente sigue siendo un torbellino de emociones, sé que es por una buena causa, así que está bien.

Gracias, Asmita, por ser mi ayuda. Gracias, Tenma, por seguir vivo. Si definitivamente hubieras muerto, me habría quedado sin fuerzas para seguir adelante. Si no fuera por ti, no tendría el valor para acabar con esta guerra. Para matar a mi hermano.

La unión hace la fuerza, y los dos pelearemos juntos.

Es el destino.

FIN

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
